thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Walking Dead: Last Survivors
The Walking Dead: Last Survivors is a sequel to The Walking Dead: Divided Home . The game is set seven months following the events of Divided Home's special episode. Last Survivors focuses on a new small group of characters as they travel alone through the barren wastes of the Mojave Desert in an attempt to reach a possible safe community at the Vegas Strip. The atmosphere is more desolated than the previous game, emphasizing on how alone the characters are in the world. Isolation is the driving theme of the story and as such, the setting has a much more bleaker tone. Environments from the previous game which housed large factions of survivors, such as the Wellton Community and the Church, have now been reduced to nothing more than ravaged ghost towns. The game's driving question is, "Are we truly alone in the world?" Last Survivors also uses the Telltale Tool engine but with new features. New gameplay mechanics includes a hunger/dehydration system. The longer a character goes without food or water, the higher the meter goes. When a meter reaches its peak, the character dies. However the story adapts and continues on so the player doesn't have to restart, unless it's the main character that dies. Another major new feature is the camp system. This mechanic allows for the player to determine where the group will spend the night and cook food at the fire. It is possible for evil players to eat other people. However, this action will lead to massive influence loss among the other group members. A heat system is also included and keeps track of how heated a character is. Like the other meters, reaching the peak results in death. Heat can be lowered by staying indoors. Like the previous game, there are five main episodes and an extra episode. The main story arc is concluded in Sanctuary and a new mini arc follows up on it in Home. Synopsis Players take control of Sarita Tecla, a former secretary and assistant of Clyde Dover. She originally started as a survivor in his group but left when friction started to form shortly before Clyde's exile. From that point on, she traveled on the road alone for a whole year. Recently, Sarita was nearly killed by marauders but was saved by a mysterious stranger, who took Sarita back to her place. The game picks up a day afterward. Now the player must travel through the dangerous and deserted lands of the west to find a new community without the aid of a large group, a place to get shelter, and with little food and water. The player's actions will determine how Sarita's life on the road will transform her and her fellow allies; for good or bad. Plot ''Isolation'' The story begins with Sarita Tecla awaking from a comma in a mysterious suburban house. Shortly after waking, she discovers a note that reads, "Food and drinks in fridge. Stay inside.". Sarita collects the food and water and meets a woman who identifies herself as Kathy. Kathy reveals she saved her a day ago and has been in a comma since then. Sarita looks outside and sees a mega herd approaching. Sarita and the Kathy barely escape from the herd and they spend the rest of the day alone at another neighborhood. During the night Sarita begins to suspect someone is following them. The next day Sarita meets a couple who were holding out at a nearby home, Father Nicholson and Minister Natalie. They admit they were spying on her and the stranger to see if they were with a group. The two then offer to travel with them and they reluctantly accept. During their travels they locate the remains of the Wellton Community, Esther Mansion, and the Church. Father Nicholson and Minister Natalie mention they used to be in a group at the church but the group was separated following an attack. It is unknown if there are any other survivors from the disbanded group. After all locations have been visited the player must choose which location to spend the night at. The following day the group decides to walk around another mega herd by going through the desert. Unfortunately they come across a sandstorm. They quickly take shelter in a shack where two other survivors are held up, two African brothers named, Bobby and Lenny. There is brief tension but it subdues when the two are identified to be friendly. The episode ends when Sarita notices the working radio. ''Trek'' The group hears about a possible sanctuary in Vegas and begins a long journey towards there. ''Border'' Upon passing the state border, the group comes across a deadly situation. ''Together'' After dealing with their recent trials, the group tries to recoup from their struggles. ''Sanctuary'' The group finally arrives at Vegas and are prepared for whatever they may face. ''Home'' A possible home may be found. But now the question remains, at this point, after everything they have experienced, is the group too far gone? Trivia In the special episode, Home, one of Sarita's dialogue options is that they have become the walking dead. Mirroring an iconic quote from the comics. With most of humanity almost extinct at this point, walkers in the game, like the main characters, are beginning to starve and becoming more aggressive. It is hinted the walkers will eventually start to eat each other when they completely run out of live prey. The only two characters returning from the previous game is Father Nicholson and Minister Natalie, two supporting characters from the Church Survivors. Clyde Dover returns only in the special episode in flashbacks. Radiated walkers previously appeared in Divided Home but they more prominent in The Last Survivors since they're more common and active. Category:Portals